1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages, such as slimness, lightness, and low power consumption, such that it replaces the existing cathode ray tube (CRT). As a result, LCDs have been prevalently used for midsize and large products such as a monitor and a TV and small-sized products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and portable multimedia players (PMPs).